


A New Life

by coolcattime



Series: Mianite Oneshots [4]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, Mind Control, Possibly Unrequited Love, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcattime/pseuds/coolcattime
Summary: Something is wrong with Jordan, that's all Capsize knows as he suddenly seems to have lost himself completely and that seems to be very bad for her.
Relationships: Captain Capsize/Lady Ianite
Series: Mianite Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706272
Kudos: 1





	A New Life

Capsize

“Jordan, why are you doing this?! Let go of me! This isn’t you!” I attempt to get out of Jordan’s grip, it’s much tighter than it ever has been before. I can’t make sense of why he’s acting this way. He was completely normal this morning, we talked and arranged to meet after we’d finished everything we had to do today. I was already concerned when he was half an hour late, but when he finally showed up to the meeting, he wasn’t himself. He almost immediately grabbed me, gripping my arm in a way that’s completely different to the typically joking surprise way I’m used to, it was painful. I could feel his nails digging into my skin through my coat. If it wasn’t already very clear that something was wrong, I’d be worried that he was hurting himself from how tight the grip is. Honestly, though, that’s the least of my concerns, if his blank expression and far too perfect posture is anything to go off. That and the fact he’s dragging me against my will through the corridors of Ianite’s castle. “Jordan, please, you’re hurting me!”

He doesn’t say anything, he hasn’t this whole time. Despite everything, that is the part that makes me the most uncomfortable. He should be making jokes that make me want to roll my eyes, or explaining some new technology he’s going to try making if he can ever find the parts. Instead, he’s completely silent. It’s not right. None of this is right.

Once again, I attempt to twist out of his grip, only for it to somehow tighten more. I let out a whimper of pain that I mean to hold back and I swear for a moment his grip loosens but, as quick as I notice, it’s back to its full strength. Maybe I just imagined it, giving myself false hope. It wouldn’t be the first time, as much as I’d love to stop getting into trouble. This is the worst of all those situations by far, though. The situation grows worse as I realise, I’m about to be dragged into the throne room. On a normal day, I wouldn’t think twice about it, but that’s where Jordan’s been all morning, I’ll be damned if I let myself get dragged into where the danger clearly is.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not going in there,” I kick at Jordan’s knee. I don’t want to hurt him but I don’t think there’s any other way I can think of to escape. It takes a few good kicks to get him to let go and I immediately take off running. I know I should do something to stop him from coming after me but I really don’t want to hurt him any more than I have to, so I just keep running. Even as I hear him coming after me, I can’t make myself do anything but run. I just need to get away, then I can figure out a way to fix whatever’s happened to him. Thank the gods he doesn’t have his bow on him, I might actually have a chance. Not that I want to even imagine that Jordan would shoot me but, right now I’m struggling to think of a reason he wouldn’t.

I attempt to take a route that makes little enough sense that he might not be able to effectively track me but it gets to the point when I’m not actually sure if I’m going anywhere useful. I’m pretty sure I end up in the same place more than once. Maybe I’ll be able to find an exit? Even if I don’t use it, I can leave it open as a distraction, but to do that, I need to figure out where I am which I, unfortunately, don’t have time to do. I just hope I get somewhere useful or the footsteps that I can hear echoing behind me fade to the point where I can stop to think.

I take a few more turns. Did this place always have so many turns? Surely the building hasn’t changed too, that would be impossible. I look over my shoulder as I make another turn. It’s only for a few moments, to attempt to see how close Jordan is, but it’s long enough for me to crash into someone. I manage to stay on my feet, stumbling backwards as I regain my balance. I snap my head forward, immediately getting ready to defend myself before I realise who I’ve bumped into.

“Red?” I say, much too loud as I’m sure Jordan must’ve heard me. I cautiously take a step towards my brother but then he turns. My heart drops, my body freezing as I see his face. He has the same blank expression as Jordan, the same military-like posture. Though, somehow more worryingly, from his missing eye leaks out a purple ooze that drips down his face. What—what the hell is that stuff? In my distraction, Jordan manages to catch up and I’m stuck between the two of them. For a moment, all three of us are still. Then I start moving again, attempting to push past Red, hoping, perhaps stupidly, that there will be something left of my brother and he’ll let me pass. That isn’t what happens though.

My brother grabs my arms, yanking me back, knocking the air out of me. He treats me more like he would cargo on the ship as if I’m not even a person let alone his sister. I never imagined my own brother would treat me like this. I attempt to struggle my way out of his grip, but Jordan comes and takes hold of my legs before I can try kicking again. They hoist me into the air, both of their strength keeping my limbs completely still. Every small amount of wiggle room I find is quickly taken away, their grip tightening to the point of pain. Despite my current view being extremely limited by my current forced position, I see the doors to the throne room again. It’s going to happen to me too. I’m going to be a mindless husk and I’m not going to be able to help them.

Jordan kicks the door open, allowing the two to carry me inside. The inside is somehow dim and dizzying at the same time, a purple light washing over me and almost immediately making my head feel foggy. Jordan lets go of me, making me fall though not quite to the ground as Red keeps me suspended. However, after a few moments, I’m lowered the ground and forced to kneel just as suddenly. Red stops me from moving, keeping his hands on my shoulder and one of his feet on my legs. It doesn’t stop me from struggling, though it certainly stops anything from coming of it. The floor feels wet, a liquid seeping through my pants.

As my brother keeps me in place, I watch Jordan walk towards a figure on the throne. He offers them a hand, that they ignore to instead stand on their own and slowly come towards me. Despite my hopes of what would be causing all of this, it isn’t an unknown monster that comes out of the shadows. It’s Lady Ianite that comes towards me, though she doesn’t look like herself. A thick, purple liquid is dripping off her. It’s somehow everywhere, dripping off her arms, out of her eyes, her hair seems to be made of them. It’s the same liquid that was in Red’s eye.

“It seems it took more than I expected to get you here, both my loyal soldiers,” She says, an odd smile spending across her features, more of the liquid dripping out of her mouth. What is that stuff? I lean away from her as she comes close enough to touch me. It doesn’t have much of an effect as she can just extend her hand a little more to run her fingers across my cheek, leaving a streak of liquid where she touches my skin. It immediately makes my cheek go numb and I realise with a start that I also can’t feel my legs. I need to get out of here. “But I suppose I should’ve expected that. They might be my soldiers but you, you’re special. That’s what you want me to call you, isn’t it? Special… mine…”

“My Lady, why are you doing this? This isn’t like you,” She doesn’t call me those things and she can’t know that I want her too. My feelings aren’t proper. How can she know? I’ve never told anyone. I would never tell anyone.

“But it’s what you want isn’t it, and you can have it. While they might be my soldiers, you can be so much more. Let me show you,” She says and despite how I’ve always wanted Ianite to reciprocate my feelings, I want to do anything I can to get away from her. Red releases me from the uncomfortable position but Ianite takes my hands before I can move away, standing me up and pulling me into an embrace. She brushes a hand over my cheek and through my hair. “Just let go and we can finally be together. You’ll be at my side forever.”

A few tears drip down my cheeks as my head begins to feel foggy. All I can think is that Ianite is telling me all I’ve ever wanted to hear but as she’s doing so my body is quickly numbing and leaving my control. I feel my body relaxing in her arms as thinking back even a few minutes is getting harder. Why do my arms hurt? My head drops down onto her shoulder. I shouldn’t worry. She’ll keep me safe. Chained by the throne, I see another figure, reaching towards me.

“Capsize, please you’re stronger than this,” The woman begs, trying to crawl towards me, only to be stopped by Jordan. She looks up at him, a few tears running down her cheek. I stare at her, attempting to figure out who exactly she is. Why does she know who I am? Lady Ianite turns me around, smiling softly at me as the fading sunlight catches on her hair, making it glow.

“Don’t worry about her darling, she can’t hurt you anymore. Boys, take the imposer to the dungeon. I’ll deal with her later after I’ve made sure Capsize is safe,” She begins to guide me out of the room, as Red and Jordan go to take the woman away. I hear her yelling, screaming at me, but I ignore it. I’m so lucky my Lady was here when she attacked, she would never let be hurt. She loves me and we’ll be together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> One of a bunch of short one-shots I've written, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
